fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR40
Minako's Present For Akiyama-sensei! You're The Best Mother Ever! (美奈子さんの秋山先生のための本！あなたは今まで最高の母です！''Minako-san no Akiyama-sensei no tame no hon! Anata wa imamade saikō no hahadesu!) is the fortieth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 89th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Minako's bonds with Akiyama-sensei. Plot Minako is at her school one day, and looks at the lunchbox that Akiyama-sensei made for her. Minako realises that Akiyama-sensei had done so much for her, and decides to make Akiyama-sensei a gift to say "thank you". Minako creates a beautiful necklace, but Hajar appears and summons a Desertrian from the necklace! What is Minako going to do? Synopsis It was a school day, and Minako and her friends walked out of their school with their lunchboxes. They sat down in a circle, and opened their lunchboxes. Hikari instantly loved what her mother had made for her, and Minako opened her lunchbox. Minako was surprised to see that her lunch looked like the mascots. Hikari looked over, and said that Minako's lunch looked so cute, and her other friends agreed. Minako stared at her lunch, while smiling, and remembered how Akiyama-sensei had always been there for her ever since they met, and Akiyama-sensei had done so much for her, knowing that Minako had a bad past. That night, Minako lay on her bed, and wondered why Akiyama-sensei had even bothered to help her out. Her gaze drifted to a photo of her (as Cure Jewel) and Akiyama-sensei, taken when she had revealed her identity. Minako walked to her desk, and decided that she wanted to thank Akiyama-sensei for all she had done for her, but decided to show her thanks in a gift. She grabbed out a notebook and pencil and began to draw what would be the perfect gift. A while later, Akiyama-sensei walked in Minako's room to check on her, and saw that she had fallen asleep while drawing. Akiyama-sensei smiled, and picked up Minako's blanket and put it over her. Akiyama-sensei whispered that she was happy that she met Minako, and was blessed that she was able to become Minako's mother. Akiyama-sensei then left the room, but didn't notice that Minako was smiling, and she whispered that she was happy that she had a family, even though they were adopted. The next day, Minako was busy creating a necklace using the jewel machine. Akiyama-sensei looked in, and smiled when she saw how hard Minako worked. After Akiyama-sensei closed the door, Minako's phone rang, and it was Hanae calling. Hanae asked how Minako was doing, and Minako said that she was making a thank you present for Akiyama-sensei, and Hanae said that making a present was showing love, and said her catchphase. Minako soon hung up, and continued to work. Finally, she held up the necklace, and announced that she was finished. Minako skipped happily to the Taiyo Garden, but she didn't see Hajar along the way. Hajar looked at Minako, and, while still calling her "Aranya", he noticed that she was carrying a necklace. Minako accidentally dropped the necklace, and bent down to pick it up. Hajar spotted a young girl, who was downhearted because she had tried to make a friendship bracelet for her friend, but she thought the bracelet wasn't good enough. Hajar looked at the girl's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from her and merged it with Minako's necklace, and it turned into a Desertrian. Minako was shocked that her mother's present became a Desertrian, and Minako, furious, transformed. She began to fight the Desertrian, and the other Cures arrived, and transformed too. Cure Jewel shouted that she had worked hard on making the necklace, and she wanted to show how grateful she was for Akiyama-sensei helping her out. Cure Jewel closed her eyes, and had a memory of herself and a man in a mask behind her. Cure Jewel said that everyone has a weakness, and they must learn to control that weakness, because it may turn into their greatest strength. Cure Jewel summoned her Jewel Tact, and glowed with a red aura. She transformed into Iris Jewel, and the HeartCatch Mirage appeared. Iris Jewel spun the ring with the special pen, and performed her new attack, "Iris Temptation". Cure Moonlight smiled at Iris Jewel, saying that she really had learned from her past. Cures Rose, Ocean, Sunburst and Moonbeam transformed into their Flower Forms, and they all performed "Sparkle Explosion", and purified the Desertrian. The Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower, and reunited with the crystal sphere, which then turned back into the girl, who was unconscious. Hajar disappeared, but before the Cures could revert back into their civilian forms, another girl came up. The girl who was turned into a Desertrian woke up, and saw her friend. She held up the bracelet, and said that the bracelet was a gift for her. The friend put on the bracelet, and said she loved it. She thanked the Cures for helping the girl, and the two friends walked away. Later on, Minako gave the necklace to Akiyama-sensei, who loved it instantly. She said that the best gift she had ever gotten was Minako herself, and Minako hugged her mother, smiling. Major Events * Iris Jewel performs Iris Temptation for the first time. * The thirty-sixth Heart Seed is collected and put in the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom * Akiyama-sensei Trivia Gallery HeartcatchPrettyCure1.jpg|One of Cure Jewel's memories of being Dark Pretty Cure Dark_cure_1.jpg|A red aura surrounding Cure Jewel tumblr_mbmrqwiN3Y1rrq947.png|Cure Moonlight smiling at Iris Jewel Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures